


Why are You in my Bed?

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, genma is a gentleman, morning after a drunken night, no memories of the night before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura wakes up with someone in her bed and no recollection as to how he got there, but she wasn't that upset about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma
Series: Hump Day Treats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	Why are You in my Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this for the most amazing Mrs.SakuraHatake for when I reached 300 tumblr followers.  
> I wasn't going to put it here, but i have been curious about podfics and this was a good test drabble.  
> please let me know what you think, and if you listen to the audio of the fic.  
> Your thoughts and constructive comments are welcome.  
> Thank you.

##  **[Why are you in my Bed? ](https://archive.org/details/in-my-bed-mp-3_202006) **

## Length: 6:54

## 

Sakura rolled over, trying to run away from the morning light. The inside of her head felt like a jackhammer was demolishing everything inside. She got comfortable on her side, her arm curling around a torso. With a groan, she snuggled into the warm body in front of her. The body shifted, pulling her in, nuzzling into each other in sleepy mutters.

This was nice. He smelled nice, like a summer day. His warmth radiating through her. His lips grazed the top of her head. She sighed contently.

Wait.

Her sluggish mind was starting to put things together.

There was a man in her bed.

She didn’t remember bringing a man home. She remembered flirting with some cute redhead, but not if she went home with him. Gods, did she bring him home and not have any recollection of last night?

Fuck.

Her head was throbbing again.

Opening her eyes slowly, like it was the most difficult task in the world, she was met with a golden muscular bare torso.

Now she was really confused. The guy she had been flirting with had been as pale as lilies and slim. This guy was tanned, broad shouldered, muscular. Moving her eyes up, it wasn’t red hair, but a brunet shaggy mane.

Oh gods.

She sat up abruptly, her head spinning with a shooting pain.

He muttered sleepily, groaning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Whazzit,” His voice raspy.

“Why are you in my bed, Genma?” her own voice hoarse.

“Hmm? Your couch isn’t comfortable. Too small.” He explained slowly, throwing his arm around her waist hoping to tempt her back into bed.

Her hand went to her forehead, trying to calm the hammering in her skull. “I mean, why are you here, in my apartment.”

“I brought you home. You were plastered and didn’t think it was good to leave you alone.” Cracking an eye open to look at her. Sitting up slowly, he ran his hands through his hair trying to tame it.

Looking down at herself, she finally realized she was in just her panties. Pulling up the blanket to cover her chest. “Did you take off my clothes?” She looked around and saw the short little dress that she had been wearing the night before.

He shook his head, “No, you did that yourself. You were already in bed when I came in.”

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Her eyes wandered down his naked torso. It was no secret Genma was a well-built man and seeing it so up close was doing things to her.

“You run hot.” A flirtatious smirk settled on his lips.

“So, what happened last night?” She was trying to piece things together. “Last I remember, I was talking to some guy with red hair.”

Stretching out the kinks of his neck, he made a sound of affirmation, “Yeah, he kept buying you drinks until he tried to walk you out of the bar. While I know you can take care of yourself, you didn’t look to be in the best position when you could barely stand. So, I told the guy to get lost and brought you home.”

“Oh gods,” she bemoaned, embarrassed, it had been a very long time since she had let herself go that far. Sinking her head into her hands to hide her scarlet face, “I’m so sorry,” lifting her lashes to meet his chocolate eyes, “And thank you.”

“No worries. I have your back like I’m sure you would have mine.” Giving her a comforting smile as she relaxed. Her hair was still tousled from sleep, he restrained himself from reaching over to brush it out with his fingers.

Feeling a heat between them, she cleared her throat. Water. Water sounded good. She got up, not bothering to cover up. Maybe she could still have a good morning. “I need to get water and freshen up.”

His eyes followed her back hungrily. All she was wearing was a black thong, the thin straps cradling her hips enticingly. She was teasing him. He knew the sway of a woman’s hips when they wanted him.

Sakura brushed her teeth and gulped down water, bringing some back to him. The way his gaze ate her up made her heady. She handed the glass to him.

Genma did his best to not stare at her perky breasts, but the way she leaned forward, there was nowhere else he could look. “Thanks.” He took the glass and finished it in a few swallows setting it down on the bedside table.

The look of raw lust in his eyes as he turned back to her was contagious. It was unconscious, the signal between them, she just knew that suddenly his arms were around her, pulling her into his lap as she curled her fingers around his hair pulling him to her in frantic kisses.

She was intoxicating, even past the smell of stale alcohol, her sweet spring and berry scent came through. The night had been—difficult for him. She was a horny drunk. The real reason she had taken off her clothes was because of a drunken strip tease she had done for him trying to prove she wasn’t that drunk. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get her into bed and sleep. He had slept with her because she had refused to release him. His shirt was off because she had basically ripped it off him. Maybe someday he would tell her all this, but for now, he just wanted to eat her up.

“Genma, how about you show me what all the girls talk about?” Her eyes teasing as she nipped at his lips.

With a devilish smirk he flipped her on her back, hooking his fingers into the straps of her thong. “Gladly.”

“Oooh!” his mouth was as sinful as the rumors.

Twice, he made her cum twice with just his mouth and fingers. She already felt like melted wax when he aligned himself to her entrance.

He lifted a leg to his shoulder and leaned down to kiss her, impressed by her flexibility, he sunk into her tight heat in a swift motion. “Ah fuck, Sakura!”

“Genma! Yes! Fuck me, hard!” Her nails clawed at his back and arms. His cock felt like it was splitting her open and putting her back together with each thrust.

Three more times. She came three more times before he finally climaxed with a broken cry of her name.

He had her on her knees for the end. He bent down to kiss between her shoulders as he spilled everything into her begging pussy. “Gods you’re amazing.”

Slumping down, she chuckled weakly. “That was wonderful.”

He fell back on the mattress, letting out a heavy breath. He turned to her, her face completely sated. He pulled her to him, nuzzling into her neck.

Sakura giggled at his tickles.

“So, did I meet expectations?” he nibbled her ear teasingly.

“Mmmm… didn’t think you were the man that needed his ego stroked.”

“You can stroke something else.” He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

She smacked his shoulder. They both fell into a fit of laughter.

“Well thanks for taking care of me last night,” she grinned, “And this morning.”

“Anytime, Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like my reading and the story of course.  
> I appreciate all of you! Thank you!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
